Changing me
by Coffeespill
Summary: Harry gets sick of the Light and joins the Dark side where love awaits.  Slash,HPLV   Rated T to be safe, First story. ADOPTED BY: Twilightfans
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first Fan-fiction, I'm using Microsoft works word, So format and stuff may be weird. I'm also sick so that makes it worse! It's slash, So if you don't like that don't read it and hit the back button. I do love this pairing(Harry Potter x Lord Voldemort) so I decided to take a shot at it. Please enjoy!

-CoffeeSpill

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story that you recognize from the books!

Warning: Slashy goodness, Dark!harry, Creature!harry, Abuse, Gore

_Speech _

_+Parseltounge+_

_-Thoughts-_

Harry sighed as he watched Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon back out of the drive way, leaving him home alone with Dudley until tomorrow morning. Said boy was down stairs watching a violent television show (if the screams were anything to go by). Harry sighed again and winced when it earned a stab of pain from his broken ribs, courtesy of Uncle Vernon's 'goodbye'. Hedwig cooed gently from her padlocked cage in the corner of the room, and Harry gave her a weak smile. His eyes caught the letter on the desk and he scowled. Ron was starting to get really obnoxious. He'd invited him to the Quidditch World Cup yes, But, without so much as a 'How are you?' or 'Do you want to come?'. It was extremely annoying for some reason. Harry glared out the window, not really seeing it.

Harry turned around when he heard the cat flap at the bottom of his door being nudged open. He grinned when Marduk slithered in. Marduk was a Black Mamba that had followed him home from the zoo one day. +_Harry? Are you okay?_+ Marduk asked, looking concerned as he slide up onto the bed. +_I'm fine now that your here Marduk, Thanks though._+ Harry said as he sat next to Marduk on the bed. Marduk climbed into his lap and wrapped his tail around Harry in a hug. Harry smiled down at him and then wiggled. +_Though, My body and eyes have felt weird all day, like an itch under my skin._+ Harry blinked up at the ceiling and frowned. +_Itchy? Have you tried itching them?+_ Marduk said in amusement, And Harry scowled at him. +_ That's not what I meant. It's hard to describe..._+ Harry sighed again.+_ Wait today is your birthday right? You must be coming into a creature inheritance! You do smell a bit odd today, yes! That must be it._+ Marduk said, Body twisting excitedly. +_Well, what am I? I knew I was a freak but this is worse!_+ Harry put his face in his hands. +_I can't believe this. Why me?_+ Harry mumbled dejectedly. Marduk's tail hugged him tighter as he said +_This is amazing, Harry, You are on of the few who are privileged enough to have creature blood._+

Should I continue this? It seems a bit dumb.

What about POV, Should I keep it the same? Tell me if you find errors

Love you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the positive reviews, favorites and Story alerts, I will continue this but I am leaving for Europe on Monday,then back for maybe 4-5 days, and next going up to North Carolina, I wont have much time or computer access.

-Coffeespill

_Speech_

_+Parseltounge+_

_-Thoughts-_

Warning:Creature!harry, abuse, Gore, Dark!harry

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here you recognize from J.K. Rowling.

On with the story!

Harry stared at Marduk incredulously._+Privileged? I'll be even more looked down upon then before! The Purebloods will think I'm a freak!+ _Harry snarled out and Marduk rolled his eyes best he could in as a snake. +_No they wont, Creature blood makes you as good as any Pureblood, even if you were a Muggleborn. But, Be careful, Some people, both Light and Dark, will try to use you._+Harry frowned at Marduk's serious face and replied+_How will they use me? What will they do? It can't be that bad.+ _Marduk hissed at him and said +_They would use your body, Force you into bed, Use your skills, make you fight. People are cruel._+ Harry blushed a bright red when Marduk mentioned people 'Bedding' him.

+_B-bed me?_+ Harry was unaware that he could stutter in Parseltounge and found it slightly humorous.+_Yes Harry, they would rape you._+  
>Ok guys, Iwill finish this later -Maybe<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm putting this up for adoption, I don't really get how to do it so I said it was up in the summary. I'm sorry but I don't think I'm a writer, More of the reader type. You guys must all hate me by now, I know I hate myself! So if anyone knows anything about adoption, can you help?

-coffee


End file.
